mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkats of the Kalahari Project
his project is like the KMP for me, Sir Rock. So here are my mobs and please don't mess with them. Also please don't take any of my meerkats becuase I may have plans for them. Thank you and enjoy my mobs. The Meerkats of the Kalahari Preject first started with two meerkat mobs, Goblins Mob and Wildkats Mob and slowly over time new mobs were formed. Now they have eight meerkat mobs as of current. Meerkat Mobs The MKP as of current only follow eight meerkat mobs. Amphiptere Mob Berserk Mob Fritters Mob Goblins Mob Indians Mob Klingons Mob Mutants Mob Raptors Mob Scavengers Mob Terrans Mob Wildkats Mob Yahoo Mob Meerkats Groups Here are the dominant pairs and numbers of each current mob. Here is a brief infomation on each mob, who formed them, and who was the dominant pair as well as any other interesting information. Berserk mob was founded in late 2007 by evicted Elveera females and one male, Vivian males and one Young Ones male. The first dominant female was Chocolatine who remained the dominant female for two years. After her death her daughter Seraphis assumed the role of dominant female. After the dominant male Aurinko died, Spoophy the first born male in the Berserk took the role of dominant male. Howerver after the emigration of most of the adult males a single Mutan male, Mephos joined the group. Fritters mob is one of the old mob form in late 2007 by Zappa females and Pound Puppies males. Lola and Frank have taken dominance of the group. Indians is one of the newest mobs formed in late 2010 by Berserk males and Klingons females. First borm my in the Bersker, Spoophy took the role of dominant male along with Sela as dominant female. Klingons are the meerkat mafia of the Kalahari and were formed in early 2006 by a Balrog splinter groups. Wild male Lause rose to power however female dominance was fought over by litter-mate sisters Babbelas and Babbalina. Babbelas became the long-term dominant female but after her death her sister Babbalina took her place. he died only a few months later and Balrog female Leila became the new dominant female. Only in 2010 did a Klingons born female finaly take dominance in this group. That was Tasha born in the first litter of the Klingongs. Natal males took male dominance in the group till a group of Berserk males joined the Klingon where Black Ace took the position of dominant male. Mutant was formed in 2008 by Rascals females and Whiskers males. Pozzo was the first dominant male however he died and his younger brother Stumpy became the new dominant male. Freya was beent he dominant female since the start. Raptors was founded by Doppelganger females and Lazuli males in 2006. At first Scat became the dominant female with Lazuli male Bobby but she was soon over thorn by her litter-mate sister Flapper. Scat was evicted and later formed the Scavengers. Flapper became the long-term dominant female. After the death of Bobby Rex Rob became the new dominant male. Flapper finaly died in 2010 after a three year long reign. Scavengers '''was formed by the evicted founding females of the Raptors in 2008 who teamed up with the founding males of the Berserk. Scat lost dominace to Frill, her cousin. George, of Elveera origins, became the dominant male. Today the group is led by Kurapika and Pablo. '''Terrans was formed when Poun Puppies females temaed up with two rovers from the Gattaca in 2008. The males onces were in the Poun Puppies themselves, with the males was a Pound Puppies pup named Youssy. Squiggy took power of the group along with Balboa, however he was over thrown by his brother Atlas. After Atlas died Balboa became the dominant male again. '''Yahoo '''was formed when Zappa females and Fritter females teamed up with Young Ones males. Aurora and Serge are the dominant pair. Mob Gallery Berserk Mob.jpg|Berserk Mob Fritters Mob.jpg|Fritters Mob Terrans Mob.jpg|Terrans Mob Klingons Mob.jpg|Klingons Mob Category:Meerkat Projects